When Splinter is gone
by Jungle Leopard
Summary: Question: What happens when Master Splinter leaves 15 year old mutant ninja turtles alone for 2 days? Answer: A LOT OF MESS! A turtle family fic


_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT!**_

**When Splinter is gone...**

* * *

_**The TMNT are about 15 years old. Master Splinter has been off for 2 days.**_

* * *

**Raph and Leo**

_"Raph... I'm not sure if you want to pull this through...", Mikey whispered unsure of himself. _

_"I'm positive bro, just relax", Raph whispered back. Then the pink marker touched Leo's cheek. Raph carefully wrote Japanese symbols on Leo's cheek. Mikey had no idea what they meant._

_"And what does that mean?"Mikey asked._

_"You'll see yourself when he wakes up and sees his 'cute' face in the mirror", Raph answered with a devilish grin, "This is payback."_

Leo awoke. He yawned and stretched. Then he went into the kitchen for a glass of water and saw Raph and Mikey were already awake. Raph was pouring in himself a glass of milk and Mikey was eating a toast. Nothing special. Raph always tended to wake up at like 6 o'clock, and often Mikey was up just after that, his hungry stomach leading him into the kitchen.

"Hi Raph, hi Mikey" Leo greeted.

"Good morning Leo!" was what Mikey attempted to stay, but, due to his full mouth, it turned out to sound something like "Ood monin, Eo".

Raph just answered in a simple "Hi..."

After drinking his glass of water Leo decided to be a good example and brush his teeth. He went into the bathroom. Raph giggled.

_**Don's POV**_

I had just gotten up and entered the hallway when Leo closed the bathroom door behind him. Raph giggled and Mikey made a guilty face.

"RAPH!" Leo shouted as he flung open the bathroom door and quickly made his way towards Raph, who had made the wise decision to run.

I had no idea what was going on, but I flung myself between them and brought Leo to a fall. As for the five seconds he lay on the floor I had managed to see the cause of the argument. I tried not to laugh, but it was impossible.

Across Leo's left cheek was written in perfect Japanese with a pink marker:

_**I love April**_

I knew Raph had written that to tease Leo for what he did to Raph yesterday.

* * *

_Leo was pretty much fed up by Raph going topside every night against Master Splinter's wish. So yesterday he crept into our garage and screw loose a couple of parts on Raph's bike. (Because of his topside activity I built him a personal one) As soon as Raph started it off at night the engine just drove into the wall without any controll. Raph got away with a bump on his head which made us laugh, because above his eye it looked like a little horn. Raph looked like he wanted revenge: Embarrassing and Merciless... Raph style._

* * *

** Donnie and Mikey**

After Raph had successfully escaped Leo, I went back into my lab and sat down on my chair. I clicked myself through my data when I felt my _lower body part_ itching. I tried to lift myself, but I was glued to my chair. I heard Mikey's laugh before he appeared in my door. He gave me a call "Gotcha!" and hid in coward.

It took me three boring long hours to wash off the glue, but small wooden pieces still remained.

Now I wanted revenge, so I sneaked into Mikey's room and took out my paintbrush and while Mikey was reading his comics (nothing can disturb him then) I painted a 'beautiful' little pink heart in the back of his shell. It looked Hilarious.

As soon as I was out of the room I gave a cry "Nice shell tattoo Mikey!" and ran away.

This day got a complete mess.

* * *

Master Splinter walked into the lair just to see his four sons wrestling in a pile, out of which occasionally Raph's fist popped out.

" My sons, What is going on?" he asked and all of them stopped the fight. It was a completely unexpected sight.

Donatello had pieces of green wood attached to his back.

Michelangelo had a pink heart on his shell.

Raphael had an enormous horn-like bump on his forehead.

Leonardo's cheek was crossed by pink Japanese letters, which to Splinter's amusement said: **I love April**

"My sons, what is going on?"


End file.
